Cable television is a system of providing television to consumers via signals transmitted to a television set through fixed optical fibers or coaxial cables. A set-top box (STB) may be used to convert the cable television signals to ones usable by the television set. A digital video recorder (DVR) may be used in conjunction with a STB. The DVR may record video in a digital format to a disk drive, USB flash drive, memory card, or other memory medium within the DVR.